Fun for the Whole Family
}} Durkon's family comes and helps vanquish Gontor once and for all. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Durkon Thundershield (as statue) ◀ ▶ * Minrah Shaleshoe ◀ ▶ * Gontor Hammerfell ◀ * Sigdi Thundershield ◀ ▶ * Creed of the Stone Usher with Sandy Hair ◀ * Thirden ◀ ▶ * Hoskin ◀ ▶ * Shirra Copperbottom ◀ ▶ * Durkon's Uncle ◀ * Amyth ◀ ▶ * Shirra's Twins ◀ ▶ * Hoskin's Wife ◀ * Shirra's Husband ◀ ▶ * Janna ◀ ▶ * Clan Cobalt Elder ◀ * Lord Speaker ◀ ▶ * Priestess of Dvalin ◀ * Logann's Soldiers ◀ Transcript Sigdi: Och, instead o' leetin' me hang 'is art on tha icebox, tha boy insist'd I post a copy o' local food safety ordinances! Gontor grapples Sigdi and begins to drain her levels. Gontor: You pulsing little toad. Do you think this ends here? The law-runes no longer apply! Gontor: I will kill all of you, all but one councilor! Then we can hold the vote around a card table! Sigdi: Argch…''funny thing aboot…tha law… '''Sigdi: Nothin' left ta bind y… All of Sigdi's family and friends stand behind her, weapons at the ready. Sigdi: …means nothin' left ta hide behind. Hoskin's wife bull rushes Gontor, "'WHAM'"'' ''Hoskin's wife seizes Gontor from behind while Hoskin and Shirra grab an arm each. Gontor begins to burn from the sunlight. Thirden: Keep him in the light! Don't let him turn to mist! Hoskin: '''''Rrrgh! Gontor: Get your filthy warm hands off me! Shirra: The legs! Get the legs boys! Priestess of Dvalin: Should we…do something about this? Clan Cobalt Elder: Absolutely. Clan Cobalt Elder: I'll move to censure once we're back in session. Gontor is now pinned down while the dwarves surround him. Amyth: Bull's Strength. Gontor: No! This isn't right! This isn't how it's supposed to— Gontor is destroyed, leaving only wisps of smoke. Minrah enters, dragging a vampire. Minrah flings an unconscious Sandy into the shaft of light, "FLING!" D&D Context * Hoskin's wife apparently executes a Bull Rush to knock back Gontor into the light. Since Gontor does not get an attack of opportunity on her, she must have the Improved Bull Rush feat. * Bull's Strength is a 2nd level spell which grants a temporary +4 enhancement bonus to strength. Amyth's use of this spell indicates she is at least 3rd level in her class. * Vampires in D&D have the usual weakness to sunlight. They are utterly destroyed if they can not move out of direct sunlight after a single move action. Trivia * This is the final appearance of: ** Gontor Hammerfell, former Exarch of the Creed of the Stone. He was a thrall to Greg until Belkar killed the vampire Durkon, after which he became chief of Hel's minions. He first appeared in #994 and ran in thirty-one strips. ** The Creed of the Stone Usher with Sandy Hair first appearing in #994, a.k.a. "Sandy". She appeared in eighteen strips. The title and dialog of #1111, "She Really Doesn't" confirm that this character canonically has no name given to her by the author. * This is the latest appearance of: ** Durkon's uncle and Hoskin's wife first appearing in #1086. ** The Priestess of Dvalin, and the Clan Cobalt Elder, first appearing in #1168. ** Logann's soldiers, first appearing in #1162 and #1163. External Links * 1174}} View the comic * 594930}} View the discussion thread